


Delivery

by chibicrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: crow-sama on the job yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Crow ventures into Tops territory for a seemingly mundane delivery request.





	Delivery

An unusual delivery request sent Crow on a relatively traffic-less journey to the other side of Neo-Domino, closer to the Tops area. Slowing down, he squinted as he tried to look for a particular store. 

“It really should be around here … I can’t be  _that_  bad with directions,” said Crow, frowning. As soon as the thought escaped, however, he looked to his right to see green snake-like coils carefully placed, carefully laid out with huge signs displaying the prices.

Bingo.

Crow parked his D-Wheel in front of the hose pop-up stand, took his helmet off, and took out his broken clipboard to review his job for the day.

“One long hose needed for child’s birthday party,” the entry said. “Need as soon as possible.”

Crow looked up from his clipboard, noticing there was no one around. That’s odd. Stuff for sale, but no one around to sell it? This area was a bit more trusting than downtown. If this were closer to Satellite, those hoses would’ve been gone.

“Excuse me?” Crow called out. “Is anyone around?”

No sooner had he asked the question, he heard footsteps coming from inside the building behind the shop. Emerging from the doorway was a young woman, about mid-20s or so, wearing a paint-stained apron, her navy blue hair reaching just past her shoulders. Crow did a double take. She could easily be Hikari in 10 years or so. 

But that wasn’t something he wanted to think about at that moment.

“Oh, you must be the delivery guy,” the woman spoke. “I was told to be on the look out for ‘some delivery dude on a D-Wheel with a bird on his back.’”

“That’s quite the description,” Crow replied, letting a short laugh escape. “That’s me, alright! Just want one hose, that’s all.”

The woman sighed, then smiled. “Must be for my father’s neighbor, Masa-san. His daughter’s birthday’s tomorrow, so it must be for the party. Take any one you want, though they’re all the same.”

Crow reached in his pocket and pulled out the amount listed. As he wrapped the hose around his D-Wheel, he asked, “So, you run this business yourself?”

“Used to be my father’s,” she replied. “But, then I took over the business once he had to move closer to his parents’ place to take care of them. Can’t run a business and look after them too, I suppose. So, I just do the best I can here. You’d be surprised how many Tops folks want these things, though.”

“It’s the summer. Kids love the stuff, I guess,” Crow replied, recalling the unexpected surprise of being doused by a hose during one of his many visits to Martha’s place just the week before.

“Fair enough. Tell Masa-san that Rin says hello.”

Crow smiled. “I sure will. Rin though? That’s your name?”

Rin put a hand behind her head. “Well … not my real name. But Masa-san can’t pronounce my actual name so Rin just makes his life easier.” 

Crow closed his eyes and smiled. “Sounds good to me!”

“And your name?”

“It’s Crow,” he replied, pointing to himself and giving his widest grin.

“ _That’s_  your name?”

“My… parents liked birds. I don’t know. I never got the full story. Anyway, I need to get going,” Crow hastily said. He wasn’t about to divulge his tragic Satellite backstory on this middle-class Neo-Domino woman. 

“Take care!” 

Crow sped off, towards the direction of Satellite, the traffic having built up within the past couple of minutes. 

He should get there in time, though. A birthday party depended on it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're following me on tumblr, you might recognize this as one of the handful of drabbles I've written lately. I figured "wow some of these are actually good," so I'm uploading them just b/c of that. Also Crow-sama doing mundane things that don't have the fate of the world resting on his shoulders? Yes lmao. Feedback still welcome tho!


End file.
